The invention relates to a digital differential amplifier for CCD arrangements.
In CCD circuits, it is necessary to regenerate the information after a specific number of transmissions to enable the original information to be retained, whereby these regenerator stages are subject to several requirements. On the one hand, they are to be independent of fluctuations in start voltage and in supply voltage. On the other hand, a reference voltage, which is required for the analysis of the input signal, is to be produced in the circuits themselves. The output amplitude of the regenerator stages is to be as high as possible. In addition, these regenerator stages are to facilitate the production of a determine basic charge in the CCD. Finally, they are to fit into the CCD pattern.